After the War
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: A bunch of /somewhat/ related one-shots about the Next-Generation. Not canon to TCC or some things JK has said. In the last one, it's Teddy's seventh birthday, and Sirius (and Remus) will not miss a chance to make the most of it. But maybe seven Pygmy Puffs are a bit much...
1. Dance to this Beat

**The Radio Station TGS: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco**

 **Pride Month Event: Red: Lesbian (Lily Luna)**

 **(more on Isolde (more commonly known as Lysander's twin) in another fic)**

 **Word Count: 789**

 **Warning: maybe slight sexual content? Idk touching of legs and stuff. Grinding, maybe? No full on lemons. some Language.**

* * *

 **Dance to This Beat**

* * *

 _Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster…_

* * *

She stroked a few arms as she walked off of the dancefloor. Nobody seemed to mind; in fact, one of the girls even stroked her back, wiggling her eyebrows. She whispered a promise of returning later before getting another drink from the punch bowl. Across from her, Isolde Scamander raised her light brown eyebrows, obviously unimpressed with whatever she had seen Lily Luna do. Rolling her eyes, she strolled over to Isolde, placing a dark hand on her pale brown arm. "It's not like I've done anything terrible, Issy," Lily Luna whispered in her friend's ear, causing the younger girl to blush at the close contact.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Isolde replied, shaking the hand off. "Besides, why would I care which girl you want to fuck on the dancefloor?"

Lily Luna raised her eyebrows. "I'm a witch, Issy. I'm refined." She picks up her cup and goes back out into the dance, brushing against several bare arms (and legs).

If she had looked back, she would have seen Isolde sigh, but Lily Luna was too busy talking to a Hufflepuff in the year below her. The Great Hall had been turned into a place to dance for Sixth- and Seventh-Years, as a part of the new Headmistress' plan to get people to like her. "Hey, I think I've heard your name before," Lily Luna stated when the Hufflepuff introduced herself as Suzie Macmillan, placing her dark hand on Suzie's arm.

"Really?" she asked, flustered, as Lily Luna began trailing her fingernails down her arm.

"Yeah, my cousin—Rose—she told me about you after I went to her for help about my sexuality. Told me it was funny that two people had come to her for help in the space of a week."

"You're—"

"I'm a lesbian, yes. And you're bisexual. And my eldest brother is a massive dickhead." Lily Luna shrugged, getting closer to Suzie. "And you are beautiful."

Lily Luna pecked her cheek before dancing away. She had found out long ago that she had an effect on people. Mostly it was due to her parents, although her flirtatious ways had wormed their way into people's affection as well. Lily Luna loved the attention. When her brothers were at school, they were usually the ones who were the centre of attention. They were always fighting, and the crowds loved it.

Now, they follow Lily Luna around. Worshipped her. Dropped their panties at the sight of her… well, maybe that was a bit far, but still. They at least told her that they wanted to. She had gathered a bit of a reputation among the girls that liked girls. She was to be feared. She was to be desired.

Lily Luna stopped again as she passed someone she knew to be a lesbian in the same year as her. "Hello, gorgeous," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

The girl giggled. "Hello, Lily Luna." She—Patricia? Pandora?—closed the small gap between them, pressing her body onto Lily Luna's. "You found much prey yet?"

"Loads," she whispered, allowing her hot air to tingle the girls—Phoebe!—neck. "You wanna be next?"

"I can't, Lily Luna. My girl… will see." She let out a breathy sigh when Lily Luna touched her thigh.

"Your loss, babe," Lily Luna replied, taking her arm away and having a swig of her non-alcoholic drink before turning away.

She made her way back over to Isolde, who was making smoke swirls spiral in the sky at a table. "Where's Lys, Issy?" Lily Luna asked as she sat down.

"Why?" Isolde replied, sounding bitter. "Gonna fuck him too?"

"I'm gay. Remember? And I'm just curious."

Guilt flashed in Isolde's eyes. "He's with Hugo. Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Lily Luna questioned before taking another sip of her drink.

"For being… sharp with you."

"Oh, don't worry about that, my Dear. You're perfectly fine." Lily Luna places the empty cup down on the table before reaching over to touch Isolde's arm.

"Stop that," the younger girl said, drawing her arm away.

"Why? What?"

"Stop acting like you like me."

"I do like you?"

Isolde sighed, shaking her head. "Like you _like_ me."

"Oh… Why?"

"Because you act like that to every girl you meet, and I don't want to be just one of your flings."

Lily Luna shrugged, standing up. "Your loss, Babe. I'll talk to you later."

And then she was off to go grind against some other girls, to cause more heartbeats to speed up. Isolde watched her go, an unreadable expression on her face. Lily Luna didn't think much of it, although she would apologise to her friend after the Dance.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **I love Lily Luna but she can be a bit of a player, I guess. And Isolde/Lorcan/ and Lily Luna… sigh.**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Together

**Pride Month: Orange: Gay (Scorpius)**

 **James Sirius/Scorpius ahh OTP !**

 **Word Count: 527**

* * *

 **Together**

* * *

He sits on the floor with his younger sister, causing sparkles to fly out of the end of his wand. She giggles, attempting to catch them, before making her own wandlessly. He grins at her, turning to look at his boyfriend. "That awkward moment when your three year old sister is better at magic than you," he says, his voice playful.

"Of course I am!" she replies, her voice sounding smug.

His boyfriend just shrugs. "You get used to it after a while. Merlin knows how much better Lily Luna did in her O.W.L.s than I did."

He shakes his head. "I don't know, James. Rose was pretty pissed when she discovered that Hugo did better than her."

"Fair point, Scorp. _Most_ people get used to it."

"I haven't!" his sister exclaims, bouncing onto her toes and spinning around.

"Um, Scorp?" He turns to look at James, who is twirling dark thumbs around each other.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Would you—you know that I recently moved into a new flat?" When Scorpius nods, he continues with, "Well, would you, you know, like to move in with me?"

Scorpius doesn't reply for a few moments, so James begins to talk again. "I'm sorry, you don't have to, it was a stupid idea—"

He is cut off when Scorpius throws his arms around him. "Of course I'll move in with you, Dumbass," he whispers into James' shoulder.

* * *

He is packing his stuff into boxes when his father enters the room. Scorpius looks over at him, briefly, before going back to his boxes. Draco clears his throat. "Yes?" Scorpius asks, looking at him in annoyance.

"I was going to ask if you needed any help packing."

"Do you want me out that badly?"

"No!" Draco actually looks insulted. Scorpius resists the urge to snort. "I just want to help."

Scorpius allows the laugh to come out this time. "You didn't want to help me when I was eight and my mother had just died. Or when I was eleven and needed to get my stuff for Hogwarts. Or—"

"Maybe I have not been so good to you in the past, but I'm trying now. Why can't you accept that?"

"It's too late. Just don't do the same to Carina."

* * *

Scorpius is only at peace when he settles down into his new bed, James at his side. "I could get used to this," he murmurs lightly into his boyfriend's shoulder. "My last home was not… as enjoyable as this."

"My mum and dad will be here tomorrow to sort out our house to their standards. Is that alright?"

"Of course. As long as I have you the day after."

"Obviously. As I always say, out of all the men and women I could have in the world, I'm glad I picked one who knows how to spend his time wisely." Scorpius rolls his eyes at that, but hugs his boyfriend tighter nonetheless.

"I'm glad I have you too, I suppose," he replies steadily. "You're one of the best people I've dated."

James lets out a low chuckle at this proclamation, and they fall asleep together in their content position.

* * *

 **I was well unmotivated to finish this. I have had the first section since like the fifth of June and didn't know how to finish it. Hence the mess I just pulled out of my ass. Oh well.**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Coming Home

Transfiguration: Task: Write an AU where a person has left the wizarding world and

i. One day returns again out of the blue.

Word count: 508

...

Coming Home

...

Lysander was never expecting that to happen. Any of it. He was never expecting Rolf to act the way he did to Isolde's news. Lysander had thought the man was more accepting than that, but instead Rolf just left their world with only a note saying that he had gone to a Muggle jungle. It was unbelievable! How could he leave his daughter in the time where she needed him the most?

And Lysander was never expecting him to come back, looking tanner than ever. His mother walked up to him and asked, "Why did you leave me?"

"I... had to. I had heard news that there were creatures in the jungle that needed saving, so I went with someone to help save them."

" Why not take me?"

Rolf winced at the sad look on her face. "I thought you needed to look after the twins."

One of the twins walked around him, bringing her best friend with her. "I needed you, Rolf," Isolde said, briefly glancing at him before turning back to Lily Luna. "And you just left. For five years! Who does that?"

"I didn't realise it was so long, Isolde." At least he knew her name. He wasn't there to see her decide it, though, so Lysander didn't know how he did know it.

"Obviously. Come on, Lily Luna, I want to leave. Rolf is ever so annoying and I cannot deal with his bullshit."

It was the first (and last) time Lysander ever saw his twin control the girl, as Lily Luna willing left with her, although Lysander could tell she was itching to listen to the rest of the conversation. "What about you, Lys?" his mother asked, taking his hand. "How do you feel about this? Do you think he has been near the Nargles too long now?"

Lysander looked into his mothers eyes, saying, "I don't know how to feel about this. He left out of nowhere and now thinks he can just come back into our lives, with a rubbish explanation as to why he had left. I mean, he could have contacted us at some point or something, and not just left us hanging by a bit of thread or whatever."

She nodded, dropping the hand to glance at Rolf. "I can't trust you. You're contaminated by creatures I don't even know. You need to cleanse yourself."

Rolf looked down at his feet. "That's fair enough, Luna. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Lysander thought he sounded a bit flat. Rolf made his way to leave the house again. "Are you going to be gone for five years again?" Lysander asked, wringing his hands together.

"No! Of course not. Just a few days so you can think this over."

"Okay," Lysander's mother replied, the barest of grins reaching her face. "I have missed you. You need to tell me all about your trip and the creatures you have seen."

Rolf grinned at her, lighting up his darkened face. "I would like that a lot, thank you. I will see you latwr


	4. Always Knew

**Pride Month: Yellow: Bisexual (Teddy)**

 **Teddy/Albus is precious, although not much is seen in this. Also, genderfluid Teddy is lit...**

 **Word Count: 626**

* * *

 **Always Knew**

* * *

Teddy always knew that they were bisexual. Just like they always knew that they no specific gender. Just like they always knew that they would marry Albus in the future. It was just a known fact. Nothing to dwell on, and certainly nothing out of the ordinary.

They knew that Harry and Ginny would find it weird, that their godson loved their real son. Well, at least, Teddy _thought_ that way: it turned out that Albus' parents were ecstatic over the news of the marriage. James, the closest thing they had ever had to a brother, was not so pleased. In fact, he had practically snarled at them—him on that day—before leaving the room. Teddy didn't understand why. Nor did they understand why James' little blond boyfriend always stayed tucked under his arm at the family gatherings, away from Albus and Teddy and close to Lily Luna and Rose. Whenever Teddy tried to meet the blond, James always whisked away to talk to Ginny or Harry. They didn't understand what they had done wrong. They had only met the boy once, and that was only a brief meeting as he had had a mental breakdown after.

Teddy sighed, breaking out of their mental thoughts. No point on dwelling on the past now. They had to think about their wedding, and Albus' wellbeing. Not the little blond who lived in James' armpit.

They invited the couple to the wedding. Teddy knew James would think it was Albus who invited him, but it wasn't. It was purely Teddy.

On the day of the wedding, Teddy woke up feeling like a female. A quick change later and she had long hair and enough curves that will assure that judgemental people knew she felt like a girl. She did her make-up, got her fellow Hufflepuff (her best man) to do her hair, and put her dress on before going to the wedding venue. It all went quicker than she thought it would and soon it was the after party. She watched as everyone enjoyed their food and talked to each other, keeping an eye on the blond who was talking animatedly with Lily Luna, Isolde and Rose. Lily Luna glanced at her watching, and lightly nodded, giving her permission to come over. James was probably in the toilet. Albus was outside smoking. It was the perfect time.

"Thank you for coming," she said to the group (which had fallen silent as she walked over).

"It was no problem," Lily Luna said, smiling at her warmly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, Lily Luna, you know that. You're like a sister to me, even if…"

"Even if Al hates me. I know."

"I don't think he hates you…" Lily Luna shrugged, so Teddy turned to Isolde. "It's nice to see you again, Isolde."

Isolde grinned up at her. "And you. It feels like it has been too long."

"It has, it has. Hello, Rose."

Rose glanced at the door. "Hello. Aren't you afraid that Albus will be back soon?"

"Why would I be afraid, Rose? I can talk to you guys, right? I don't have to be controlled by my bo—husband as to who I can talk to. I'm older than him anyway."

Rose just pulled a face at that. "I don't want Albus to get pissed off at me. He's terrifying when he's angry."

The blond made a hum of agreement, reminding Teddy that he was there. "You're James' boyfriend, right?"

He looked away when he was confronted. "I guess, yeah. What's it to you?"

"Just curious. I hope you have a good night, guys."

Teddy left them. One day, she would find out exactly who that blond was. That much she knew.

* * *

 **Ehh. I don't actually know where I was going with this. It's too late to erase it all now. Could be better, I meant to have more wedding but I don't do weddings and I really wanted to get my genderfluid Teddy out there.**

 **~Buttercat**


	5. The Assistant

**Pick'n'mix stall: Percy Weasley and Blaise Zabini**

 **Word Count: 537**

* * *

 **The Assistant.**

* * *

Percy needed an assistant. Juggling his children and work was hard. Since Audrey had left, work had become difficult—much more difficult than it was when she was there to keep their daughters under control. So he needed someone to help him.

He found the right person about a week after putting an ad in the Prophet; someone who was in a similar position to him. Their wife had recently up and left to America with some Pureblood, leaving them alone with three young children, one not even one year old yet. They were Blaise Zabini, an Italian Pureblood who had a passion for looking after his children and working small jobs.

The working relationship soon developed into one that had them meeting outside of working hours so that their children could play together. Molly and Lucy loved the Zabini trio—Antonio, Amata and Adrian—all three of which were absolute terrors, as the youngest screamed all the time and the older two ran around with Molly and Lucy and just drove him mad. Conversely, Percy found himself enjoying Blaise's company. The younger man had some interesting tales to tell, whether they were of what the Slytherin's got up to whilst they were in school or the train wreck his relationship with Daphne Greengrass was. Percy felt like he had connected to the dark Slytherin man who had a tendency to swear too much. He felt like Blaise was his best friend.

Well, he felt that way until the accidental kiss.

Percy never meant to do it. He was drunk and horny (he was _that_ kind of drunk, and that was why he never went near drinks), and Blaise was the closest person to him. It was the six-month anniversary of Audrey leaving and — and he really had a lot of excuses. He could rattle more off, but he didn't feel that sorry for the kiss.

After the kiss, Blaise took a week off of work. Percy was a bit saddened by that, as it meant he had less time to be with his kids. And, he supposed, he missed Blaise. A lot. More than he was meant to, anyway.

But Blaise came back, looking happier than ever to see him, both of which were more than Audrey had ever done (for she never was happy to see him and she never came back from her holiday, preferring to stay with the hot Spanish man she had met, but whatever).

"I'm sorry that I had to take a break off of work at such a short notice," Blaise said, sounding politer than was strictly necessary. "Amata had wanted a holiday, and who am I to deny a six-year-old kid of their wishes?"

"It's fine, Blaise," Percy replied, smiling softly at the younger man, feeling stiff with formality. "Although Molly and Lucy were not as fine with the arrangement, as they had missed their new friends."

"And you? Had you ki—missed your own new friend?"

Percy raised his eyebrows at Blaise's slip. "I could kiss them, if you liked?"

Blaise's reply was kissing him lightly on the lips.

'I'm glad I decided to get an assistant,' Percy thought, before losing himself in the kiss.

And it went on and on.

* * *

 **Disgusting. This is so bad just line everything else. At least I'm consistent, amirite?**

 **~Buttercat**


	6. Little Artie and Baby

**Assignment Two: Psychology: Write about a child demonstrating learned behaviour from an adult or role model**

 **Extra Prompt: (object) doll**

 **Word Count: 1403**

 **A/N: [Little] Artie is an OC, obviously. He was born two years after Hugo. He was premature, hence why he is 'Little', and a sickly baby… Baby is Rose's doll's name. Little Artie has a magical disease, his magic engulfing him and destroying his lungs due to it not being able to form properly. They only have a 'cure' for the symptoms.**

 **Warnings: character death**

* * *

 **Little Artie and Baby**

* * *

Rose sat next to her mum on the sofa, clutching her doll close to her chest like she had seen her mum do with Little Artie. She placed one of Little Artie's bottles to Baby's mouth, pretending it to feed it as her mum was feeding her youngest brother with her milk. "Are you being a good Mummy?" her mum asked, her voice sounding tired due to late nights tending to her brother but her face full of love.

"Yes! I'm like you, Mummy! Great Mummy!" Whilst her vocabulary was great for a girl of four years, whenever Rose got excited her words went out faster than her mind could process, leaving her with broken sentences.

"Good girl. You continue to treat your baby well, Darling."

Rose nodded violently, as her mum picked up Little Artie and started to burp him. Watching intently, Rose decided that one day Baby may need burping as well. Actually, he needed burping just now...

* * *

She was burping Baby a few weeks later when Little Artie's coughing started again. Her mum got up of the sofa, kissing her on the cheek lightly. "I'll be back in a minute, Darling."

Her mum was looking after her and Little Artie again. Every Tuesday, her dad and other brother went out to watch a Quidditch match or, if a Quidditch match wasn't on, the Holyhead Harpies practices—life as a former Chaser's sister had some perks, after all. Rose didn't want to go to the matches, although her father had offered many times. She had to stay behind to look after Baby, after all; just like her mum had to look after Little Artie. She couldn't just leave Baby at home, and the Quidditch stands were no place for a baby.

Little Artie was in her mum's arms when she walked back into the room. He was screaming and fussing, and her mum looked at a loss, but seemed to think that bringing him into the living room was the safest thing to do. She settled down into an armchair with him, bouncing him up and down on her knee gently. Rose watched her for a few moments, before deciding that Baby needed to be calmed as well, and, concentrating hard, began to bounce her own knee.

* * *

Rose was woken up early one morning—or was it night?—to the sound of Little Artie screaming. It was becoming a more common occurrence, as well as the sounds of coughing and her parents voices. Hugo slipped into her room, looking quite fearful. Rose remembered that he didn't like the loud sounds when he climbed into her bed, and wrapped an arm around him as he snuggled into her side. She had thought that their parents warded their doors when they tucked them in at night, but Hugo's magic had probably unlocked them in order to get to her comfort. Rose pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead, saying, "I'll be back in a minute, Brother."

She walked over to her toy cradle, where she knew Baby was sleeping. She picked it up and brought it over to her bed, where she sat with both Hugo and Baby until they all fell asleep.

* * *

Rose held onto both her dad's and Baby's hands as her mum led them through the hospital entrance. She held Little Artie close to her chest as she started to talk to the witch at the front desk. The witch got a nurse to lead them to another room, where Little Artie was taken away from her mum by the nurse and checked over by some machines and a wand. Her parents started to talk quietly to the nurse, so Rose got a twig—she wasn't sure where from, but it had just appeared in her little dark hands—and began to run it over Baby's body, like she had seen the nurse do. The nurse handed her parents some medicine before saying they were free to go.

"Are we gon' get Hugo from Grandma Molly?" Rose asked slowly as they began to walk out of the room, grabbing onto her dad's hand.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Cool! Can have Pumpkin Juice?"

"Of course."

* * *

The medicine seemed to work for a while. Little Artie's coughing subsided, and Hugo no longer needed to creep into her bed at night. Rose had taken to giving Baby some medicine. She felt like it was coming down with some sort of illness, and therefore needed a prescription of Pumpkin Juice to be taken every morning.

But then everything seemed to go downhill again. Her mum was found crying on her dad's shoulder as Little Artie was coughing up blood again. Rose had never coughed up blood herself, but it must be painful, like the time where her knee was bleeding when she fell off her broom. She would do anything she could to protect her brother. She had to. Little Artie couldn't bleed!

* * *

She was in hospital again a few months later, standing over a small cot in which an even smaller person lay. Rose, all of five years, knew what Little Artie's unnaturally still form meant. He wasn't well. He wasn't going to get better. He would stay his age forever, stay with the same dark-brown hair that was only in little tufts on his head, and with the still-blue eyes that hadn't yet changed into the chocolate colour that her mum, Hugo and Rose all had. He would never get the chance to walk, to talk, to get to know his older siblings beyond some gentle cuddles.

Rose clutched Baby closer to her chest. She had failed.

* * *

A tiny coffin—Rose thought that was what Uncle Harry had called it when she had asked—was lowered into the hole in the ground. She held onto her mum's hand, Baby held in the other arm. Little Artie was in the coffin, and they were just going to bury him. Rose supposed that they couldn't keep him forever, although she didn't want him to leave them just yet. Even if he couldn't move.

The dirt was moved over his coffin. It was a light blue shade. Little Artie would have loved it, if he could see it. His blue blanket was always his favourite.

A stone was placed over the grave. It had writing on it, but Rose couldn't yet read. "What does it say?" she asked her Uncle Harry, who was standing next to her with gleaming eyes.

She distantly felt her mum let go of her hand and walk away, but she was staring at her Uncle Harry too strongly to really feel it. "'Here lies Artie Marmion Granger-Weasley, a loved son, godson and brother.'"

"What are the… numbers?"

"They're his birth date and," he glanced at her quickly before deciding it couldn't hurt to tell her, "death date."

"Thank you."

He ruffled her curly hair, green eyes clouded with something Rose didn't understand. "Come on, Rosie. Let's go find your mum."

* * *

Baby wasn't well. She knew that. It hadn't been for a long time. Despite this, it came as a surprise to her when Baby just stopped moving one day. Just like Little Artie had.

 _I have to do something,_ she thought, holding her doll close to her body.

She had a small box in her room. She could use that as a coffin, one like Little Artie had. Their back garden had a lot of mud, which was great for making holes. She could lay him to rest.

Her mum found her just as she was finishing the hole. "What are you doing?" she asked, a cloud over her voice which had been there since the last trip to the hospital.

"Making a hole."

"Why are you doing that, Sweetheart?"

"So Baby's coffin can rest in it," she replied firmly, placing the box with Baby in it into the hole and beginning to cover it.

Rose heard sniffing, so looked over at her mum. She seemed to be wiping tears away, but Rose did not understand. Wasn't it good that she was burying Baby?

"Here, I'll help," her mum said softly, bending down next to her and pushing some of the dirt into the hole. "You're a good kid, Rose."

When the hole was filled, Rose placed a stone on the top. She glanced at her mum, who pulled out her wand and began to carve writing into the rock:

'Baby Granger-Snape, a beloved doll.

30-01-2006 to 28-02-2011.'

* * *

 **Rose may or may not be afraid of contracting any illness now, due to her brother [and doll] dying.**

 **The doll is inanimate. It didn't actually die. Rose just thought it did.**

 **She got the doll when she was born.**

 **~Buttercat**


	7. you're only seven once (make the most of

**Assignment #2: Charms: Task One: Write a story in which the number 7 plays an important role**

 **(um, is this a bit too extra?)**

 **A/N: This is not a Wolfstar. This is a Sirius and Remus live! AU. Tonks does not live, however Remus was madly in love with her when she was alive, and Sirius set them two up in Harry's sixth year. I love Wolfstar as much as the next person but this fic is not one…**

 **Word Count: 777 (too extra?)**

* * *

 **you're only seven once (make the most of it)**

* * *

Teddy's seventh birthday started off well. It began with his door being knocked on seven times before his uncle, Sirius, poked his head through the door, a wide grin on his face. He held a tray in his hands that had seven plates and seven glasses of juice on it. "Happy birthday, Tedster," he said, grinning, whilst walking into the room.

"Thanks, Uncle Padfoot," Teddy replied, before narrowing his eyes as he noticed what Sirius was wearing. "You're wearing… that thing?"

Sirius' face fell as he looked down at the number '7' costume he was wearing. "You don't like it?"

Teddy grinned. "It's much better than the six of last year, Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius placed the tray on Teddy's bed, and he tucked into the meals on it. On one plate there were seven small sausages, and on another there were seven baked beans. Another had seven rashers of bacon, one had seven eggs, and one had seven tomatoes. The last had seven strips of toast. "You've put a lot of effort into this year," Teddy commented mildly.

"Thanks, Teds. Your dad cooked the food, obviously." Sirius stole a bit of the bacon from the plate. "Lovely."

Teddy gulped down one of the glasses of pumpkin juice before scooping up the baked beans and eating them. He grinned at Sirius, who had stolen yet another bit of bacon. "Thief! I'll get you for that!"

* * *

They walked downstairs together. Teddy looked around, noticing seven bunches of seven balloons tied along the banister, and seven banners saying 'Seven Today!' that changed to seven different colours along each wall. On the ceiling, seven different types of bunting were placed in a random pattern, all of the little flags in the shape of a '7'. Each strip of bunting only had seven flags on them, and each of the flags had seven stripes made up of seven different colours. His dad and uncle had gone the extra mile this year: last year they had just worn a number '6' costume and had some sixes around the house and called it a day. A seventh birthday must be rather important, if his father and Sirius went to all this trouble for it.

Teddy decided to play along. He styled his hair upwards into the shape of a '7', and had the seven colours of the rainbow to streak through it. As he walked into the living room, he heard Sirius laugh, and he grinned slightly. "Happy birthday, Teddy!" his dad exclaimed as Teddy walked into the room, pulling something that released a bunch of confetti in the shape of, you guessed it, the number '7'.

"Thanks, dad," he said, wrapping his arms around his father.

In a pile next to the sofa, seven parcels were just waiting to be opened. Teddy glanced up at his dad, eyes pleading, and he nodded at him. "Yes, you can open your presents now."

Teddy whooped, and rushed over to unwrap the parcel that looked like a broomstick. "The Comet Pro 7! Wow, thanks, guys!"

The Comet Pro 7 was by no means a new broom, as the Comet Pro 11 was released just last week, but Teddy loved the sleek look of the broom. "No problem, Tedster," Sirius said, grinning. "Your father and I knew you would love it."

The next present contained seven books, each about a different subject. There were seven posters of the Holyhead Harpies, his favourite team, to put up in his room, and seven action figures of his favourite heroes; seven toy trains that blew out steam and seven quills that shimmered. The last present was the most interesting: it had seven small Pygmy Puffs in it. Teddy had always wanted one, and now he had seven! Even if the repetition of the number seven was making his head swim, he still appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, letting a Pygmy Puff run up his arms. "I love the presents!"

* * *

The rest of his birthday went smoothly. His Granny Andy arrived not long after he had opened his presents from his dad and uncle, followed quickly by Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan—including the new baby James and a very pregnant Fleur holding twin girls in her arms, gossiping with Angelina about babies and stuff like that. The three-year-old twins had quickly swarmed over to him once their mum put them down, begging to play with his new pets. Afterwards, they all—excluding baby James—had a slice of the number '7' cake that his dad had cooked.

'It was a good birthday,' Teddy thought when his dad tucked him into bed late at night. 'Even with all the sevens.'

* * *

 **I can imagine Sirius being this extra, and Remus going along with it to make him happy. Idk. Maybe?**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
